


A True Vision

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Powerplay, Teasing, Top Alec Lightwood, mild edging, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 17:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: To say Magnus was pleasantly surprised Alec was willing to try out a bit of mild bondage in the bedroom was an understatement – but things don't go exactly as Magnus had planned them to.It's even better.





	A True Vision

**A True Vision**

"Not yet," Magnus spoke softly, hands pressing Alec's straining body back down into the sheets. Alec's arms were pulling on the ties wrapped around them, tying him to the bedframe while Magnus gyrated his hips back and forth slowly, teasing the both of them, their naked bodies pressed together in the most intimate way possible. Alec was blindfolded with one of Magnus' ties as well - his lips were bitten raw and his cheeks were flushed.

He was a true vision. Something out of Magnus' wildest dreams come true.

This had all been Magnus' idea, though Alec of course hadn't been against it at all. It had started that one morning when Alec had been going through Magnus' closet, looking for some clothes to borrow (steal) so he wouldn't have to do the walk of shame and go back to the Institute in the same clothes he'd been wearing the day before as he had once again stayed the night at Magnus' loft. Magnus had watched Alec's fingers dance along his collection of ties and had thought to himself,_ Alec would look so good wrapped up in silk._

Bondage had always been something Magnus had been into and Alec had instantly wanted to try it the moment Magnus brought it up, wide-eyed and eager the way he always was for Magnus. And so they'd picked a day when their schedules would allow some elaborate _play time_, and here they were now.

Magnus was torturing the both of them with this. He knew it. But it was such a sweet thing, to be like this with Alec, and it rarely lasted this long.

"Hmm. Feel so good, Alexander. Do I make you feel good too?"

He had the evidence of just how good he made Alec feel rubbing up between his ass cheeks - Alec's cock was hard, throbbing, ready to spill already. But he wanted to teach Alec how to speak. Needed to hear his beautiful voice spew all kinds of filth.

"Yes," Alec exhaled, the sound of it a mixture between a moan and a sigh. Alec lifted his hips up to try to thrust inside, get some more friction, and he shuddered when Magnus used his magic to keep him down. The ties around Alec's wrists were mostly just for the fantasy's sake – Magnus could hold Alec down the entire time just with his magic, and he was certain if Alec genuinely wanted to be free from these kinds of bonds he'd be free, but Magnus didn't want to risk intimidating Alec. Sometimes Magnus feared his magic, the raw power he had residing within his own body, would one day. 

"I bet you want to fuck me now," Magnus continued. "Put your hands on my hips and just pound into me."

Alec made a strangled noise. Magnus looked adoringly at those lips, and then he leaned down and kissed them simply because he couldn't resist. The urge to just fuck himself stupid on Alec's cock was immense but Magnus was a patient man, and he could keep a tight reign on himself.

For now.

He could feel Alec's cock leak precum and they both gasped when the head caught onto Magnus' entrance just briefly - Magnus was slick with lube, ready to go already. All it would take was one push from the right angle.

Alec's abs quivered with how hard he was fighting it. Magnus bit his lip at the sight of it, all that power restrained. If Alec would break free now he'd destroy Magnus. Magnus would happily let him.

"_Magnus_," Alec ground out when Magnus ran his hands over the nephilim.

"Did I ever tell you what it feels like when you fuck me?" Magnus wondered out loud. He was arching his spine a little now every time he ground back against Alec, allowing himself to spread a little more. He reached a hand behind himself and pressed Alec's cock firmer against his ass, sighing when he could feel him rub up against his hole a little harder now. He could feel it flutter - clenching and unclenching on thin air, aching to be filled and greedy for Alec to cum inside of it. 

Alec was gritting his teeth. The bed frame rattled when he tried to yank himself free again, and Magnus closed his golden eyes to enjoy the feeling of Alec against him.

"The first thrust is always the one that destroys me. Did you notice, Alexander? Every time I think I've gotten used to how ridiculously big you get for me, you prove me wrong. Doesn't matter how long you spend trying to finger me open. It still hurts." Magnus leaned down and bit at Alec's earlobe - Alec growled at him and oh, Magnus could feel himself twitch as he purred a soft,_ "but it hurts so good."_

"Untie me," Alec demanded rather than asked.

"Not yet," Magnus repeated. He was kissing and licking his way down to Alec's neck where he knew the Shadowhunter was sensitive and as a result, Alec's nails started digging into his palms, breaths coming out in labored pants.

"And after that first thrust. When you slowly start building a rhythm until you're just pounding into me like you wanna break me into a million little pieces - oh, Alexander." Magnus let go of Alec's cock so he may rub his own on the hard planes of Alec's quivering stomach, feeling each bump and ridge of developed, strong muscle with his own leaking cockhead, "It always feels like you just want to climb inside of me and stay there forever."

"I do," Alec admitted.

"You do, what?"

"Wanna - could spend forever in bed with you and I wouldn't get bored of it."

Magnus lifted his hips until Alec's cock could slap back onto Alec's own belly with a wet smack, and the warlock instantly started grinding against it again, the slick slide of both their lengths together enough to make Magnus' eyes clench shut and a soft moan to tumble from his lips. Alec was panting like he'd just ran a race and his arms continued straining against his ties. Magnus watched the muscles work and shivered. No, he couldn't do it anymore. He had wanted to hold on longer, but seeing Alec like this...

"Tell me what you wanna do to me right now," Magnus said. "Tell me and I'll untie you."

Alec's throat worked. For a moment it looked like he hadn't even heard Magnus - then, he started speaking at last.

"You're so - you really want me to spell it out?" Alec breathed and Magnus whined with desire. 

"Of course I do. Love your voice," Magnus admitted. "Turns me on so much. Can't you feel how much I want you? I'm practically leaking all over you, you make me so wet..."

Alec bit his lip hard enough for it to have to hurt.

"Just wanna hold you down and fuck you til you cry," Alec then breathed. Magnus stilled on top of him, slack-jawed and awestruck. If he hadn't just seen Alec's lips move then he'd been sure he had somehow imagined hearing it – he hadn't expected Alec to speak to him like this, and Magnus thought he might finish just from that single sentence.

"_Alec_," he practically sobbed, voice broken and wrecked already.

"What you said - about me going slow. I'm not gonna do that. As soon as you let me go I'm gonna wreck you."

_Fuck_.

Magnus reached behind himself and started fucking fingers into himself, didn't even bother going slow and instantly went in with two. He huffed out a deep breath and Alec shivered.

“Are you -?”

“I'm fingering myself. Wanna be ready for you. Keep – just keep talking.”

The angle made his wrist burn but Magnus didn't care – he was just relieved to finally have something inside of himself. His fingers went in only until the second knuckle and he clenched hard on them. They weren't enough. He wanted so much more.

“You sound so hot, oh, Magnus -”

“You wanna fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Alec sighed. “So bad. Magnus – please – just wanna be inside and fill you up...”

That was all Magnus wanted to hear. He couldn't hold off any longer now (if Alec would continue Magnus might cum then and there and that just wouldn't do) and without any hesitation he pulled his fingers out of himself, dismissed the bonds and lifted the magic holding Alec down. He tugged the blindfold off Alec's face and for a split second they just stared at each other. They both looked like animals, wild, unhinged and crazed by desire, and Magnus whimpered when Alec licked his lips hungrily.

"Please," Magnus said and that was the final straw. 

Alec lunged forward, knocking the air from Magnus' lungs as Magnus fell flat on his back onto the bed with nothing but Alec's sheer strength and weight holding him down. Alec kept true to his word - with feverish hands he spread Magnus' thighs wide open and guided his cock to Magnus' needy hole.

When he slammed home, they both groaned with relief.

His hips started smacking into Magnus' almost instantly, not allowing Magnus a second to adjust, and Magnus bared his throat in submission. He could feel Alec's hands on his wrists, twisted in the sheets while Alec fucked him deep and hard, and Magnus gasped when Alec started pinning his hands above his head.

If this were a fight he would've been able to pull away, think of using his magic. But now, with Alec deep inside of him, Alec's teeth biting dark marks onto his throat? All he could think of was the need to submit, surrender himself to the nephilim and revel in how good it was to be completely and utterly at Alec's mercy, to be able to feel that kind of trust, and know he'd be taken care of. 

"Look at me," Alec demanded, voice a low growl. Magnus hadn't even noticed he had closed his eyes and when he opened them Alec had been staring at him all along. Had been watching Magnus as he fucked the warlock brutally, without remorse, without any desire to stop, only pleasure in mind. Magnus whined when Alec briefly pulled out, only to ram deep inside again - his body shoved across the sheets from the sheer force behind the thrust and Alec kept Magnus' wrists pinned with one hand, and took hold of his chin with the other.

"You like this," Alec said, looking mildly surprised. "You _want_ this."

Magnus tried to wrench his hands free and Alec held him tighter. The grip on his wrists hurt but it only made him moan louder. He couldn't think straight.

"Alec, Alec," Magnus whimpered. "Please -"

Alec instantly went down and kissed him. It was like he was trying to fuck Magnus' mouth with his tongue too, and he swallowed Magnus' gasps and moans whole. He seemed to be trying to take complete possession of all of Magnus. Magnus would let him, but Alec already owned all of him - there was nothing left of Magnus to possibly give away anymore, it was all gone. All of him in the hands of the man who loved him enough to fuck him like this.

"Want you to cum for me," Alec all but demanded. "All over us both. Can you do that for me?"

Magnus' head fell back against the pillow with a sob. He couldn't speak. He was so close. So, so close.

"Alec," he breathed. It seemed to be the only word he knew. "Alec-"

"That's it. Give it to me, wanna feel you. You always get so tight for me when you do -"

Magnus bit his lip. As soon as Alec let go of his wrists Magnus' arms instantly wrapped around his boyfriend's broad, rune-marked shoulders and his body arched off the bed when Alec finally wrapped his hand around Magnus' cock. It only took him a handful of quick, uncoordinated strokes and then Magnus was a goner.

It felt like he was endlessly falling after jumping off a cliff with nothing but Alec's body to soften the blow as he came crashing down. He was crying, had to be because his face was wet and his throat was raw, and his hips ached with how hard Alec's final thrusts were. When Alec spilled inside of him it felt like a claim of ownership and Magnus could only cling onto him and hope he would make true on his word and want to keep him forever. His heart was threatening to break through his ribcage and as Magnus' legs limply fell from Alec's waist onto the bed, he realized for a brief moment he had forgotten how to breathe.

He winced when Alec pulled out. His hole stayed open just briefly, completely and utterly wrecked, before he could feel the hot stream of Alec's cum leak out of him.

Alec was kissing him wherever he could reach. His long fingers trailed down Magnus' body, and slowly started gathering up the cum splattered on Magnus' stomach and chest only to fuck it back into Magnus' body along with his own cum again. Magnus took a deep breath when he could feel Alec's fingertips breach him.

"Did I hurt you?" Alec asked softly. He was panting, body damp with sweat, and Magnus noticed he had yet to uncurl his toes.

"I liked it," Magnus breathed into Alec's hair. He was still seeing stars dance behind his closed lids. The nephilim hadn't gotten off him just yet. His fingers were still leisurely fucking in and out of him. Alec hummed, and started kissing down Magnus' body. He licked up the cum he hadn't gathered with his fingers and Magnus bit the inside of his cheek, body weak and boneless and far too willing to comply to any of Alec's wishes.

"I can't - not yet," Magnus half-heartedly complained. "I'm too old for this."

"You weren't too old to tease me," Alec spoke into his skin. Still, he pulled out his fingers, and pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees on top of Magnus, caging him in. He stared down at Magnus and Magnus fought the need to bare his throat in submission again. Alec looked every bit like the fierce warrior demons had grown to fear in these New York streets, the wise leader the other nephilim trusted without hesitation.

Magnus knew then that there was no shame left in Alec anymore. Not after today.

That was something Alec had given to Magnus a long time ago – his shame and his vulnerability, accompanied by all his firsts. All of which Magnus cherished deeply.

Alec studied him for a bit and then he pressed a kiss against Magnus' forehead.

"You're a mess," Alec said fondly. "Now I know how you always feel when you do that to me."

"Hm?" Magnus asked. He still felt dizzied.

"Feels powerful. Amazing."

Alec dropped down his head and started sucking on a mark he had left behind on Magnus' neck. Magnus could practically feel the tender skin bruise further and he keened, feeling himself slowly fall back into the needy haze he always was in when Alec turned him on like this. In a way it was like being addicted to drugs, Magnus supposed.

"Alexander," Magnus breathed out again, because that seemed to be the only word he was capable of repeating. "Please."

The warlock wasn't even sure if he was asking for Alec to stop and let him breathe, or if he was asking for more. It was most likely the latter, knowing Magnus.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Alec teased. His mouth trailed lower and lower until he caught a nipple between his lips. The tip of his tongue teased it until it was fully hard again and Magnus was trembling beneath him.

"What?"

Alec flashed him a grin and Magnus' cock slowly started hardening again.

"That payback is such a bitch."

When Alec pulled the blindfold over Magnus' eyes, Magnus had no choice but to let his boyfriend have his wicked way with him.

Needless to say, they made good use out of Magnus' tie collection.


End file.
